Love Doesn't Stand a Chance
"Love Doesn't Stand a Chance" is a song performed by the Evil Queen in ABC's Once Upon a Time musical episode, "The Song in Your Heart". The Evil Queen's solo song, it expresses her hatred for Snow White and Prince Charming, as well as their love, and all those who love to share it. Story Having stopped the Magic Mirror from spying on the people under the singing spell, the Evil Queen has a moment to think. She becomes amused the Charmings believe their love can beat her. Being swept up in the spell and her ego, the Queen begins singing about her hatred of love and how she believes she is more powerful than it. Deciding to put fear back into the people the spell has given happiness, the Queen teleports around the Enchanted Forest; she breaks the dwarfs' axes, scares Geppetto and Pinocchio and tears apart the baby blanket for Emma that Granny was knitting. Returning to her castle, the Queen dances with joy at the idea of bringing an end to the Singing Spell and bringing fear and misery back to her enemies. Lyrics Evil Queen: So, the Charmings think their love is strong enough to defeat me? Well, there’s one thing they don’t know Mirror, mirror could not be clearer that love is waste of time I’m here to tell you with love’s magic spell, you cannot match the power of mine Once I loved and once I learned Love is weakness, love will leave you burned Down with love, down with hope Don’t need blind faith to cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn’t stand a chance Love doesn't stand a chance Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer for me to enact my curse Those happy feelings that send them reeling will soon become the reverse Down with love, down with hope Don’t need blind faith to cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn’t stand a chance Love doesn’t stand a chance Stole my shot at one true love — that’s what she did to me Now that little bitch will wish she never ever knew me Down with love, down with dreams Down with goodness’s schemes Gonna rip the song right from their hearts Got the magic I need for my darkest of deeds Watch my curse kill romance Oh, love doesn’t stand a chance Trivia * The reason the Evil Queen kills her guards is to keep them from singing. (They were notably dancing behind her by switching places.) * According to the song, the Evil Queen had to wait until a specific time to cast The Dark Curse. * The Evil Queen obviously teleports between the locations, albeit off-screen. * The reason she does not visits the Charmings, is because the Evil Queen has been cursed to be unable to harm them in the Enchanted Forest. * The Evil Queen sings about her misplaced hatred for Snow White and her unknowing corruption by her mother into her evil persona. Category:Villain songs Category:Once Upon a Time songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Songs